Lost Amaranth
by seniorfag
Summary: Published in honour of Izaya's birthday.


Lost Amaranth

Izaya never really paid attention to his birthday. If anything birthdays were just a reminder of the passage of time, another year lost. Another year closer to the end. Time was one of the few things in the world that was beyond human control, and for that reason, Izaya had always thought of it as the most precious resource one could attain. Thus his quest for immortality. If the possibility of a life free from the restrictions of time was in fact out there, and completely plausible, why pass up on the offer?

Izaya hummed to himself softly as he poured himself a cup of steaming hot coffee. He watched, mind wandering elsewhere as the dark blend rolled into his mug like silk. He didn't feel as though he could venture out today as usual when the risk ran of having to acknowledge his birthday. It wasn't as if everyone in Ikebukero knew, in fact, most of them believed Izaya was still 21. It was the select few who Izaya had gone to school with that ruined the appeal of prancing around Ikebukero. Those who would only be reminded of what today was upon seeing him, and go on in return to remind Izaya of it. In other words, he would be subjected to a personal conversation, something Izaya couldn't find more painful.

The info-broker brought the mug close to his lips and hastily blew on it before taking a sip. He was just about to reach for his phone before the sound of a lock clicking from behind caught his attention. Izaya turned around to see Namie enter clutching her purse in one hand and what appeared to be a folder of miscellaneous research in the other. She bustled into the room and deposited her belongings on a desk before pouring a cup of coffee herself.

''You aren't going out today?'' The woman asked monotonously.

''What makes you say that?''

''It's almost noon and you've barely touched your coffee.'' Her reply was quick and casual, yet somehow, it stung Izaya. Was he really that easy to read?

''Ah perhaps I should go out and get some fresh air today.'' Izaya took another sip of his coffee. It left a bitter aftertaste on his tongue.

''Do what you want.'' Namie replied briskly. She shrugged out of her lab coat and assumed a seat next to a large window. She looked back at Izaya doing nothing to mask the judgement in her eyes.

''What.''

Namie sighed. ''Do you know about that popular bar near town square? The Lost Amaranth?''

Izaya thought for a moment. ''What about it?''

''Some sort of special event is going on. Szililard is supposed to be there-''

''Wait, that's the guy who…''

''Yeah. I know you have a thing for immortality so I'm surprised you didn't already know.''

Izaya sprang up from his place on the couch, invigorated with excitement as he made his way closer to his employee. ''Tell me everything you know Namie.''

The two went on to exchange details of the occasion. After a brief deliberation, it was soon concluded that Izaya would be going to this event. The 'event' being something similar to a secret gathering of individuals disguised as an open party. It was the best way to collect information on what could possibly turn out to be the biggest thing to happen to Ikebukero, especially since the whole thing would be masked as a social event, and thus, be full of regular people. People who would have no idea of the underground schematics that the party was really partaking in, and therefore, act as cheap pawns whose only use was to hide an illegal gathering. Namie described rumors to Izaya that the 'illegal gathering' had ties to an immortality serum that had been created across seas.

Izaya felt the rush of adrenaline as he gathered his things and prepared to go to the event. He could never have hoped for a better birthday present than this.

Hanging bulbs projected a dim light that cascaded down and glinted off of the mahogany countertop. Izaya sat patiently on the bar stool, peering around at his surroundings. The bar wasn't very populated yet, and it was only within the last five minutes that people really began to trickle in. So far there was no indication that anything interesting was going on so he took to observing the bartender desperately attempt to flirt with a customer. As he waited Izaya let his attention slip to the menu displayed on a wooden wall behind the counter. He had never really indulged in alcohol however it would only draw attention if he was the only one who wasn't nursing a beer. Izaya finally concluded that he would order a small diluted cocktail. He was fairly adept at handling his liquor, however he didn't feel as though it would be a strong idea to get himself drunk prior to collecting the information he had come for.

Izaya raised his hand, slightly smirking as he caught the bartender's attention. The man appeared to be somewhat annoyed that he was being pulled away from the beautiful girl before him, however he approached Izaya nonetheless.

''Have you decided on a drink sir?'' The bartender said, straining to keep his tone professional.

In any other circumstance Izaya would have loved to mess around with the man a bit, but he couldn't allow himself to become distracted, especially since he was here collecting information.

''I'll have a beer.''

The bartender turned his back on Izaya, glancing briefly back at the girl he had been talking to before he began preparing the beverage. Just as had begun to pour the liquid into a tall cylindrical glass the woman began to lift herself from the barstool, preparing to leave. Witnessing this from afar Izaya smirked, he could see the bartender's distracted gaze shifting from the beer to the girl and before he knew it, his hand had slipped.

Glass shattered against the marble floor, and to the bartender's luck, had found itself imbedded in his hand. Blood gushed from the wound as the man frantically attempted to pull the shards out of his skin. From where Izaya sat, the gash looked deep. The man looked back at Izaya, slightly panicking.

''Sorry about that sir, please just wait a moment.'' And he disappeared through a door to the staff's room. Izaya huffed, he could feel everyone at the bar looking towards the source of the sound, drawing in more attention than he pleased.

Izaya did his best to blend in after that as he waited for the bartender to return. People were beginning to feel agitated towards the lack of service as they impatiently waited for their drinks. Karaoke started up near the back of the bar which did a great job of distracting people, especially since the size of the crowd had tripled since Izaya had first arrived.

Suddenly the door to the staff room swung open. Izaya lifted his head expecting to see the same bartender, possibly sporting a bandaged hand, but instead, his gaze was met with that of a woman's. A woman, and then, closely following behind, the one and only monster of Ikebukero. Shizuo Heiwajima.

From the blonde wispy hair to the fitted bartender uniform there was no use in denying it. It was in fact Shizuo Heiwajima. Fear rang plain in Izaya's chest as he stared in utter shock. The woman stood before the bar and looked towards Shizuo. She looked as though she was about to say something to him just before Shizuo noticed Izaya sitting at the bar.

It was funny, the blatant way Shizuo's expression could metamorphosize from passive to impossibly enraged in the matter of mere seconds. Izaya's knees shook inside his skin as he stared back at Shizuo. He forced a smirk as Shizuo's eyebrows knitted together forming a deep V. Why was he here? Perhaps he had gone back to bartending? But Izaya couldn't imagine there being a single person willing to hire Shizuo with the rep he had.

An audible growl made its way from Shizuo's throat as he stalked stiffly towards Izaya. The woman behind him looked exasperated.

''Flea! What are you doing here?!'' The way Shizuo was handling himself in Izaya's presence was admittedly impressive, and the info-broker couldn't stop himself from wondering why Shizuo hadn't begun throwing punches right then and there.

''Well Shizu-chan, I was just about to ask you the same thing. Certainly, you can't be desperate enough for spare change that you would resort to _this_?'' Izaya teased leaning forward as Shizuo approached him. He needed to hold his stance. The closer Shizuo stood the more Izaya could make out, from the way he shook with anger to the way his eyes hardened. Izaya faintly caught the scent of cigarettes.

''Damn fleabag why are you here!'' Shizuo snarled reaching over the bars countertop to draw Izaya closer by the neckline of his shirt. ''You're here on fishy business, aren't you?!''

Izaya's mind ran through the different ways he could escape as he glared back at Shizuo. He could feel his heart rate increase, and veins run with adrenaline. The fabric cut into the back of his neck as he toppled forwards. The feel of Shizuo's knuckles roughly grabbing handfuls of his shirt and forcing him over the bar was enough to put him in a silent panic. ''Come on Shizu-chan, this is a public place, don't you have any courtesy? If you want to beat me up so bad you could at least take it outside. But then again, monsters aren't exactly known for their manners-''

''Quit screwing around! What are you doing here you-''

Shizuo was interrupted quickly by the woman he had come in with. She grabbed his arm gently and shot him a disapproving look. She was so close to Shizuo that her hair was almost draping over his neck.

''Shizuo don't you remember? You promised that you'd control yourself this time! You just got here and you've already got yourself with a handful of someone's shirt.'' The way the woman spoke was strange. She had a way of sounding sensual, which contradicted everything that her facial expression and words conveyed. Izaya was slightly irritated by the way she had draped herself over Shizuo's arm in a strange way of easing the tension.

Shizuo turned to look back at her, his grip on Izaya loosening along with his anger. ''Sorry.'' He muttered, sounding genuinely apologetic.

This was a surprise. Why was he listening to her? Didn't Shizuo hate _him_ more than anything? Why was this basic truth of the world suddenly unravelled with a few words from a pretty woman? Izaya couldn't figure out for the life of him why, but he felt the itch of irritation make its way crawling around in his stomach. He couldn't control himself from saying something.

''Ah so the beast has been tamed, could this be your girlfriend Shizu-chan? I didn't know there was anyone who could love a monster like you! I'm shocked!'' Izaya straitened out his shirt as he reassumed his seat on the barstool. He didn't know why his brain had chosen to provoke Shizuo but here he was. He stared back at Shizuo masking his true feelings with his signature lilting smirk. Shizuo had no problem showing what he really felt as he shot Izaya a glare, which appeared to be pure unadulterated hate.

The monster of Ikebukero drew in a deep breath, shutting his eyes before replying. ''She's my co-worker. I'm here because I have a debt I need to pay off okay Izaya? Get lost right now before I kick you out myself.''

''Why should I? Shizu-chan is being strangely calm today so I think I'll stay!'' Izaya eyed the way Shizuo stiffened before continuing. ''How is it that you've been hired for bartending anyway? I doubt you've ever consumed a drop of liquor in your life.''

''Shut up, I have drunk before. You're the one whose sitting in a bar without a drink.'' Shizuo snapped, plainly reining in his anger.

Izaya was somewhat surprised with this articulate response, however it did not rob him of his grin, which only grew wider. ''You do have a point Shizu-chan. Mm then again maybe it's better if _you_ don't drink. Someone who can hardly handle their anger wouldn't be a good match with liquor.''

''I CAN hold my liquor shithead! Your bony ass wouldn't last two rounds so shut up and leave.''

''Do you want to put that to the test right now Shizu-chan? How about we do shots and see for ourselves. If I win you leave right now. If you win I'll do what you want and go.'' Izaya didn't know what prompted him to propose this, but he was in too deep to back down now. His heart began pounding with a more alluring sense of thrill.

''You want me to do _shots_ with you fleabag?'' Shizuo looked incredulous. Izaya wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. Just as he was about to open his mouth the woman standing next to Shizuo who had taken to serving customers some time ago spoke up.

''Shizuo you should do it. It'll settle the score, and it's a lot better than reducing the place to a wreck in another fight.''

''Are you sure? What about the customers…''

''I'll handle it.''

''But-''

Izaya interjected, sneering. ''That is, unless you think you'll lose Shizu-chan.'' This got to him. Shizuo growled bringing himself to sit at a stool next to Izaya.

''You're on flea.''

Eleven rounds of shots later and Izaya didn't know if he was even alive anymore. Everything around him was droned out in sync with the music, and the only thing he could really see clearly was Shizuo, who looked just as drunk as Izaya felt.

''That's round eleven Shizu-chan. Are you gonna admit defeat now?'' Izaya slurred as he leaned forward in Shizuo's direction.

Shizuo lazily attempted to swat Izaya away but in the end, he only managed to pinch the info-broker's cheeks. ''Like hell. You look like your gonna passs out Iz-a-ya.''

''Mmhmm.'' Izaya murmured frowning as Shizuo played with the flesh on his cheek. He turned his head trying to catch the other's fingers in his mouth with his teeth. He managed a messy lick.

''You licked me.''

''Yeah I did.'' Izaya giggled.

Their antics were noticed by a security guard who eventually grew aware of how out-of-their-minds drunk the two were, and was forced to kick them out. Izaya and Shizuo protested for the entire length of time they were being escorted from the bar by the security guard, but did little to really stop it. The guard ushered them out onto the street in the dead of night, and shut the door on them as the party inside continued unaffected.

''You got us kicked out Shizuu-chann.'' Izaya leered pointing a pale finger into Shizuo's line of vision. He drew himself closer to the taller man, not exactly aware of any of his actions. ''Don't you know it's my birthday? You got me kicked out of a bar. On my birthday.''

''Like hell that was my fault.'' The blonde paused. ''Weird. Even fleas like you have birthdays huh. Well, what do you want?'' Shizuo definitely wasn't aware of anything he was saying either. He took Izaya's finger out of his face, but didn't let go.

''Mmmmm tell me why you hate me so much Shizu-chan.'' Izaya drawled Shizuo's name. He smiled a bit too genuinely as he felt Shizuo's hand wrap around his single index finger. Izaya tugged but Shizuo's grip didn't loosen.

''You're always just so…annoying.'' Shizuo lead Izaya to the nearest alley, and they tucked themselves into the darkness. ''Itzz like. You're face just makes me wanna punch something yknow?''

''Yeah I understand.'' Izaya looked up at Shizuo, their chests a few inches apart. Shizuo was still holding onto his finger. Izaya found himself loving the bit of contact, and in search of more he extended his other fingers until they were essentially holding hands.

''What about you Izaya? Why do you hate me?'' Shizuo looked down at Izaya, using their linked hands to pull the other boy closer. He caught a whiff of Izaya's hair, which in his drunken state, smelled just like a café. And he loved it. Shizuo ducked his head to bury his nose in Izaya's hair, and inhaled.

''Stop that tickles.'' Izaya giggled as he felt Shizuo nuzzle his hair. ''Your like an animal Shizu-''

''You didn't answer I-za-ya.'' Shizuo spoke softly, lips against the top of Izaya's head.

Izaya shuddered at the contact. ''I hate you because…'' he pressed himself into Shizuo's chest. The former bartender lifted his free arm and wrapped it around Izaya's torso pressing him closer. ''You're the exception to all my rules.''

''That makes no sense.''

''Mmhmm. You make no sense.'' Izaya raised his head and stared up at Shizuo, eyes glazed over. ''You know Shizuo… I _really_ hate you.''

''Yeah. Me too.'' Shizuo whispered as he tightened his hold on Izaya. Both rationalized everything happening as a dream. Shizuo craned his neck, leaning closer to Izaya.

There was a split second of hesitation before lips sloppily met, hungry and full of lust. Izaya angled his head to better receive Shizuo who tasted of hard liquor and cigarettes. Their mouths worked against each other, hard, at an erratic rhythm. Izaya's heart thrummed loudly against his chest, and in his ears. He could feel a moan break from the back of his throat, and he tensed in embarrassment. Every vein in his body ran with desire and something else. He pressed himself into Shizuo, backing him into a wall.

''Mmm Shizuo what are we doing.'' Izaya murmured in between kisses.

''I don't want to know.'' Came Shizuo's deep voice as he pulled at Izaya's bottom lip.

Izaya had no idea how long they'd been like that. Pressed against each other desperately making out in the gloom of an alleyway. But, what he did know, was that he couldn't care less. He couldn't summon concern for the information he had neglected to gather that night, or the possibility of an immortality serum. As Shizuo worked against his lips, and as time seized to move forward, Izaya felt as though this really was the closest thing he'd ever find to stopping time.

''Hey flea.'' Shizuo stopped momentarily to catch his breath, pressing his forehead against Izaya's.

''Yeah?'' Came the info-broker's light headed response.

''Happy birthday.''


End file.
